


Slaughterflower Garden.

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Sorta of a character analysis?? it's mostly them making flowercrowns., tokomaru is mentioned but it's mainly syomaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Summary: Syo enjoys flowers.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Slaughterflower Garden.

  
Something about flowers set Syo off. It was not out of disdain, but out of some strange form of appreciation for them. Flowers were fragile, plain, simple, yet adored. Syo could never share such privilege, being treated by others as a killing machine. It's not that she does not take pride in her killings, but rather that she is _only_ recognized as those killings, and she allowed it. She can't pinpoint why, but she did. She's treated like an animal that must be caged in Fukawa's system. But such beasts don't feel regret, nor frustation, or hide their true thoughts and emotions behind smiles and manic laughs. Syo finds it comical and hypocritical.  
  
  
But flowers are not foul. Their simple nature becoming their biggest strenght. Beautiful inside and out. It reminds her about a...certain person. To Syo, she is that; Completely perfect to her eyes. When she's near her, the sensation of something beating harshly against her ribcage lingers. Syo never felt it before. For all this time, she served as a consequence for every time anyone breaks Fukawa's heart.  
  
  
She doesn't know if it's Komaru's seeming naivety, innocence and unusual kindness to her, despite her horrible deeds, that made Syo captivated on her ; Or how that she doesn't refer to her as '' Fukawa's split personality, alter, serial killer.'' or any of that bullshit. Only as ''Syo''. It could be her significantly bigger pride and ego than Fukawa, but the way Komaru says her name was tantalizing.  
  
  
She daydreams. Not about perverted thoughts, but the simple existence of Komaru Naegi by her side. It overloaded her mind, it seemed absurd and surreal. But it was part of her reality.  
  
  
After all, who the fuck would trust a Serial Killer?  
  
  
Komaru responds with tender words whenever the question come out from Fukawa's shared mouth.  
  
  
Such affections mess with Syo's mind. Love is new ; Strange and bizarre ; Dangerous. She wants to just grab those emotions and stomp them into the ground until the only feeling she can feel is the sadistic joy from her destruction and chaos, nothing else. Komaru frustated and enchanted the system.   
  
  
As much as she could deny it a thousand times, it was obvious now, even if Dekomaru din't share the same feelings ─  
  
  
─ _She loves her, she loves her, she loves her, she loves her, she loves her_ ─  
  
  
'' Syo! ''  
  
  
She blinked at Komaru's voice, before noticing she was holding the semi-finished flowercrown in her hand a bit too harshly, and the wet sensation in her eyes. She was not crying of course, it's completely out of character of her, but she was tempted to. She releases the flowercrown the moment she spots Komaru's voice, feeling the sneaky thorns of the flowers let go of her skin.  
  
  
'' Huh? What's up?''  
  
  
'' You... You kinda stared into space and started muttering something under your breath? It kinda looked like Toko when she ....fantasizes, but you looked..''  
  
  
Komaru swallowed the lump in her throat.  
  
  
'' ..Concerned.''  
  
  
Komaru din't know what to expect. She knew Syo din't like it when people talked about her emotions, even if she needs it. Despite it not being out of the realm of possibility, Syo's high-pitched laugh still took her off guard.  
  
  
'' Aw man, Dekomaru! Gettin' sappy over me? Flattering, but honestly you don't have to worry about little ol' me! ''  
  
  
'' O-oh, i'm just.. making sure you're okay, y'know? '' Komaru scooted closer, resting her hand ontop of Syo's, giggling. '' I am your friend, after all. ''  
  
  
 _' Friend. '_  
  
  
Syo's eyes dilated, freezing once again. She was spiraling again, all due to the simple hand holding they would constantly do. But not accepting that physical affection seemed like a crime worse than murder. Syo quickly snapped out of it, distracting herself with the danmed flowercrown within her hands.  
  
  
'' AH, anyway, how's ya flowercrown going? Can't be that bad, surely! ''  
  
  
Komaru jumped, remembering what they were supposedly doing and scrambling for her flowercrown. '' Ah, i already finished it! ''  
  
  
It was made neatly, consisting mostly of white flowers and some yellow-ish ones, despite the fact there was any other colorful flowers nearby. The plainest of flowers, and cute, like Komaru. But she must admire that Komaru made them look..pretty. It seems she was staring at it too hard, because Komaru placed it on the top of her head.  
  
  
'' Huh- Oh, nice!''  
  
  
'' Do you like it? ''  
  
  
'' Uhh.. DUH??? Why wouldn't i, dumbass?- Wait, here! ''  
  
  
Syo grabbed her own, placing it on Komaru's head. It was slightly uncomfortable to wear, as there was a bald spot on the crown, leaving the wire to just touch her head without any petals to soften it.   
  
  
'' It's not finished but, who cares? Just cover it at the back of ya head, and boom! Perfecto! ''  
  
  
The flowercrown Syo made was made of considerably darkish colors, nearly black. Maybe she was too picky by judging on how plain Komaru's crown was, as her flowers exuded pure angst and edgy. But.. Komaru might've thought differently.  
  
  
'' I love it. ''  
  
  
' Love '  
  
  
'' Well, i would be sad if you din't so, HAH!'' She scratched her head, careful to not disturb Komaru's hard work.  
  
  
Everything was going perfect. She could ─ ..do it. There was nothing to interrupt. She could just say _' oy dekomaru! i like ya a lot, wanna kiss and hold hands? '_ and it would be enough. She was charming, surely she could pull it off.-  
  
  
'' Hey, Dekomaru.'' The moment she said those words, she was, ironically, tongue-tied. She remembered something.  
  
  
She was a **fool** to believe Komaru would ever show compassion towards her. She's just nice to Syo because she's scared. Komaru probably pines for Toko but─  
  
  
Not her.   
  
  
'' Actually..'' Syo looked away, her brow furrowing. Trying her best to come up with words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'' Nevermind, it's nothing.''  
  


**Author's Note:**

> saw a official manga panel with syo wearing a flowercrown. i was obligated to do this


End file.
